Clue: Teen Titans Version
by dumbdude
Summary: The Teen Titans were never a group and never had powers. So..what is the one thing they have in common you ask? Blackmail, my young friend. Blackmail. Please R&R.
1. The Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Clue', the game board game, or movie.

New England 1956

It was a dark and stormy night. A car turned into a long driveway. It seemed to be an old fashioned car, a purple old-fashioned car. A man got out. He was wearing a black, old-fashioned tux, an old-fashioned hat, and some very nice shoes.

He was holding a brown bag. It was held with something heavy, because he could barely hold it. Two large dogs with sharp teeth started barking and were trying to run over to him. The man quickly took a big bone out of the bag and through it a couple feet away. Then he took out another one and did the same things. He than went over and untied the chain from the big mansion/building.

Noticing a smell he looked at the bottom of his left shoe, momentarily he gave a bad look to the dogs. Either way he wiped his feet on the mat and walked inside. He then put his coat and hat in the closet.

He walked to the kitchen. The cook was in there chopping alive.

"When will dinner be ready," the man asked

"Soon," was the reply from the cook.

Then he walked to the library. The library record player was playing a hit. It was called 'Shake, Rattle and Role'. In the library there was a maid cleaning and dancing. She didn't seem to be too old. The girl seemed to be about 19 years old.

"You have your directions," the man said to the maid.

The maid nodded. Once the man left she noticed a smell, and started sniffing. She quickly went over and turned the music off. Momentarily she was at the small table, ready to offer drinks to the 'soon to be' guests.

The doorbell then rang. The man went over and opened the door. There was a man in a yellow suit at the door. He had a small mustache.

"Am I at the right address?" The man asked.

"Yes, Cornial Stone (Cyborg's real name) Mustard, or preferably Cornial Mustard." The man replied.

"You do know my name? It's Cornial-."

The man then interrupted him." Yes, but you are only to be known as Cornial Mustard." The butler showed him inside and took his coat. Smelling something funky, the Cornial began to check his shoes. When Edward (butler's name) had turned around from the closet, Cornial immediately put his right foot down. He was glad to know the scent was not coming from him.

Then the man showed him to the library, where the maid was holding a tray with glasses of Whisky on it. "Cornial, this is Sarah, the maid."

"Who are you though, sir?" Cornial asked the man.

"Oh, I'm Edward, the butler," He said in his English accent. (It's his real accent). Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, I'll get that," Edward said.

A girl with blonde hair was at the door. Her lovely, long hair was down. She had on a white skirt a little above the knees. She had on a yellow sleeveless shirt with yellow and white gloves. She also had on white tights with yellow high heels.

"Are you expecting me?" the girl asked.

"Yes we are. I am Edward the butler."

"May I ask why I am to be known as Terra White? I mean, use my first name, but not my last."

"Oh," Edward said," You may feel obliged by using an Alias." Then the door shut behind them.

"An alias?"

"Yes. May I take your coat?" Edward asked and then took a long coat off the girl. He hung that in the closet. Noticing a smell White checked her high heels. When Edward turned around Mrs. White was ready to get to the real party. "Follow me please." Edward suggested.

As they entered the library Edward introduced Cornial and Sarah to Mrs. White. "May I present Mrs. White," Edward said. White took a glass of whisky from Sarah's tray.

"Hello," Cornial and Sarah said at the same time to Mrs. White.

"Hello," Mrs. White replied.

Meanwhile:

"Shinker-doodles," Garfield (a.k.a. Beastboy) said. His car had broken down and he was half a mile from where he had to be. He noticed a car coming down so he fixed his green hair. He got near the engine and struck a pose. He put his hand under his chin and put his other hand through his hair. The car went past him by two feet, and then stopped. It pulled back.

"Need a lift," the person inside asked.

"Yes Please," Garfield said as he got into the car. Once he sat down he talked again. "I'm late for a dinner date."

"Me too," the girl said," Where you headed."

"It's a mansion off of Woodpecker Drive, House 31." Garfield said reading the letter of the house.

"Can I see that," the girl asked.

The girl's hair was a dark black. It seemed to be a little curled at the bottom. She had on a mink coat over her dress. Garfield could see that the girl was wearing a black dress. Her hoop earrings were a normal size. She also had on some black high heels to match her dress.

"That's where I'm headed," the girl replied. Garfield and the mystery girl looked at each other. After driving for a minute they got to the house. Their was a crash of thunder as they pulled into the drive way. Luckily the girl had given Garfield a ride cause it had started raining.

"Why has the car stopped," Garfield asked the girl.

"It's scared."


	2. The Dinner

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans, Still wish I did. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Clue the game board game, or the movie; well I do have the movie on dvd…lol!

The Dinner 

May I present Mrs. Star Peacock," Edward said as a girl entered the room. The girl was very tall and pretty. Her long orange hair was pulled back into a bun. She had on a light blue dress with glitters at the top. She had a navy sweater on. Her shoes seemed to be high heels with straps. They could tell she was rich and married because on her ring finger was a golden ring with 3 emeralds (which are very rare), one big emerald in the middle and two smaller ones next to it.

The girl walked into the room with a smile on her face. She began to say hello to the other guests.

Back at the car:

When the girl and Garfield had finally got to the front of the mansion Garfield opened the door and opened his umbrella. He closed the door and ran to where the girl was at and opened the door for her. The girl and Garfield ran to the front door where there was a hanging over it so they could take the umbrella down.

"What a freaky place," the girl said.

"Yeah," Gar agreed and then put his arm around her.

The door behind them then opened. "I'm Edward, please come, Miss Raven Scarlet? Mr. Garfield Green? I didn't know you two were aquatinted," Edward said.

"We weren't," Scarlet said.

Edward took both their coats and then walked them to the library where they took a drink and were introduced to the other guests.

"May I introduce Miss Scarlet and Mr. Green," Edward said.

_My gah, Garfield thought, Scarlett's hot._

Miss Scarlet WAS wearing a black dress. It was plain black; it was a spaghetti strap dress though. She had no tights on, the reason why was because her skin was not needed for tights. She did have high heels on but they did have straps like Peacock's. Raven had on a diamond bracelet that was very rare.

The doorbell rang again as Mr. Green started talking to Cornial Mustard and Raven started talking to Mrs. White.

As Edward opened the door he saw a man in an old jacket looking frightened at the dogs that were growling at him.

"Professor Jack (a.k.a Robin's REAL name…I think) Plum," Edward said and then the man turned around. The man had black spiky hair, and for once no mask. He also had a pipe in his mouth. "Please come in." Edward said. "I am Edward, the butler. Sit," Edward yelled at the dogs. Immediately the dude sat in the bench next to the door. "Sorry, not you," Edward said.

Prof. Plum then got up and followed Edward into the house where Edward took his coat and led the Prof. to the library.

"This is Professor Plum," Edward said leading the Prof. into the room. The prof. then took a glass from Sarah's tray. As everyone started to mingle the cook rang the gong.

As suddenly as that happened prof. jumped and his whisky spilled on Mrs. Peacock.

"Sorry," Prof. said as he took out a handkerchief. "I'm accident-prone."  
"It's ok," Peacock said taking the handkerchief from the Prof.'s hand and starting to wipe herself off quickly.

As Edward entered the dining with the guests following him he told them about each placing. "You will be seated where you see your name in front of your plate," Edward told the guests. A fire was lit in the fireplace so it kept the room warm. Everyone found his or her name sat down.

Ok, people, I don't know how to tell you how to sit. Look at the picture below I guess.

(Door)

(Green)(Peacock)(Plum)

(Empty Seat) (The Table)

(White)(Cornial)(Scarlet)

(FIRE PLACE)

OK, well, that's how it looked. I don't know how to draw on the Word, so ya'll will just have to live with it! K? K.

Everyone then sat down.

"Whose the empty seat for?" Mrs. White asked.

"It's for Mr. Body, the seventh guest."

"Hold up," Scarlet said, "I thought Mr. Body was our host."

Edward did a small chuckle.

"Then when will Mr. Body be here?" Cornial asked.

"Soon, I think," Edward, said.

Moments later Sarah came out with some Tomato soup and passed it out to everyone. There was about a thirteen second pause until Mrs. Peacock began talking.

"Well, this is nice being here, even though I have no idea why were here (Just to let you know, she's saying all this quickly), my intention is to have a good time and make good friends. I have no clue why our host or guest isn't here, but I'm intending to enjoy this meal as well, and oh boy this soup's delicious."

Mrs. White, Cornial Mustard and Miss Scarlet, spoons an inch from their mouth, paused from how fast Mrs. Peacock said that.

"I mean, I'm used to it as part of my husbands work. I mean it's an everyday job when you're the life of a-. Wait, I'm sorry, I forgot were not supposed to say who we are," Mrs. Peacock said, "Though I don't know why Heavens to Betsy why. Plus I intend to get aquatinted with every one of you."

"What if we don't want to get aquatinted with you," Miss Scarlet asked in her sarcastic voice.

"Well, if I didn't know better we'd all sit in here in awkward silence," Mrs. Peacock said as she momentarily put a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Are you afraid of silence?" Mr. Green asked.

"Yes, I mean no," she replied.

"Oh, because you seem to suffer from what we call paranoia."

"Are you a shrink," Mrs. White asked.

"Well, I do know a little bit about the physiological medicine, but I don't practice."

"OH," Miss Scarlet said, "Most men need a little practice, don't you think Mrs. Peacock?"

"Well, uh…" Mrs. Peacock began until the door to the kitchen opened and Sarah and Edward brought out the dinner.

After all the dinner was set out, everyone dug in.

"So," Cornial asked, "do you work for a doctor."

"No," Prof. Plum said, "I work for he United Nations."

"Doing the same thing?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes I do," he replied.

"Well," Mrs. Peacock said to Edward who was standing by the kitchen door, "I don't know about you, but this is one of my favorite recipes."

"I know madam," Edward said as he entered into the kitchen to bring out some more wine to refill Scarlet's glass. Once he refilled that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Edward said. When Edward opened the door everyone was silent, including Sarah and the cook.

"Mr. Slade Body," Edward said (the guests could here him from the door), "we are glad you finally arrived."

"Whatever," the man said.

The guests could here as Mr. Body followed Edward to the dining room.

"May I introduce Mr. Body," Edward said as Mr. Body looked around.

Everyone momentarily set their forks down and pushed their plate forward.

"Well," Edward said, "would anyone care for fruit…or desert?"

OK, I hope you liked this chapter. I love the movie clue. Anyone who has an idea on who should be the person, so I can plan ahead, is welcome to send me ideas. Please send reviews. Everyone can send um, so I'll accept all of them. Bye, Craton out.


	3. Blackmail

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans, still wish I did.

Disclaimer: Don't own Clue, Parker Brothers and all that stuffs.

Ok, I guess writing about Clue was a good idea. If you reviewed for Chapter 2, here's what I'm saying to your reviews. But, anonymous reviewers are not here.

Darkest Midnight: Ok, I didn't know Robin's real name so I was trying to find it on fanfic and I was reading a story and it said on one of the stories that his name was Jack. I hope that didn't make you mad.

Nightlark: Um, thanks, I think. I love the movie Clue too, and so far it's pretty much the same, and I'll tell you why. I don't know how to start the beginning, but after that this is gonna change. Chapter three is kind of, but kind of not like the movie.

Porymon: Thankx, I'm glad you like it. The thing is, I'm not gonna copy the movie Clue exactly. It's going to be different, with a LITTLE BIT the same. And maybe I'll take Garfield into consideration…

LeoGirl45: Not sure if the butler should do it. Remember the first time I let you watch that movie. What a laugh! But I think I should do Terra or Garfield to be the murder, dudes.

Sleeping Bag: OK, thanks for your reviews, but Terra can NOT be the singing telegram girl because she is Mrs. White, I'll just tell you that Jinx is going to be the singing telegram girl. Secondly I'm not a good speller. I'll start spelling it right. Thanks for the tip, cause I stink at spelling, I already told you that, BUT I will start putting that into consideration. Gracious, dude!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After dinner everyone adjourned to the Study for drinks. Sarah passed out wine to the guests.

"I will now all tell you why you're all here," Edward said. "You're all being blackmailed. For some amount of time you've been paying how much you can afford and more then you can afford to someone who plans to expose you."

"I can't be blackmailed," Mrs. Peacock said taking the cigarette out of her mouth. "I mean," she began again, "my life is an open book. I've never done anything wrong."

It took her about five seconds before the cigarette would go back in her mouth.

"I'm sure we're all glad to here that," Edward said. "Either way, now that you're all in the same boat, theirs no harm telling some detail."

"Don't you think you can spare us this humiliation," Mrs. White asked.

"I'm sorry. Sarah," Edward said as he then looked at Sarah. Sarah then sat the tray of wine on a little table in the corner and left.

"Let's start with you, Professor Plum," Edward said as he walked over to Professor Plum who was standing in front of the fireplace. "Professor Plum, you were once the professor of psychiatry of helping paranoid and homicidal lunatics suffering from brandia."

"Yes," The Prof said, "But now I work for the United Nations."

"But your work has not changed. But you don't practice at the U.N. His license to practice has been lifted," Edward said as he walked over to a desk where Miss Scarlet was standing.

"Yeah," Scarlet said, "what he do?"

"You know what male doctors aren't supposed to do with their female patients."

"Yeah," Scarlet said with a smirk.

"Well he did." (Ok, I can't see Robin doing that, but then again, I can)

"Ha!" Scarlet laughed.

Plum took his pipe out and then put it back in (his mouth).

"How disgusting," Mrs. Peacock said.

"Are you making moral judgment?" Edward asked. "How do you justify taking bribes? In return for delivering your husband, senator Peacocks, vote to certain lobous."

"My husband is a paid consultant," Mrs. Peacock said in a little rage, "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Not if it's publicly declared," Edward said with a little smirk, "perhaps, but if the payment is delivered by slipping green backs in plain envelopes under the door of the men's room during Country Office meetings, how would you describe that transaction?"

"I'd say it stinks," Miss Scarlet said as she walked over to Mrs. Peacock (who was sitting on the sofa).

"How would you know? Where were you in that men's room," Peacock asked.

"So it's true," Mr. Green asked.

"No," Peacock said as she stood up, "It's a vicious lie," then Peacock sat back down.

"I'm sure were all glad to here that," Edward said, "but, you've been paying the blackmailer for a while to keep that story out of the papers."

Mrs. Peacock then stood up and walked over to the table where Sarah sat the drinks down.

"Well," Mrs. White said, "I am willing to believe that I too am being blackmailed for something I didn't do."

"Me too," Mr. Green said.

"And me," Cornial Mustard said.

"Not me," Scarlet said.

"Your not being blackmailed," Edward asked.

"Oh," Scarlet said, "I'm being blackmailed all right, but I did what I'm being blackmailed for."

"What did you do?" Plum asked.

"Well," she began, "to be perfectly frank, I run a specialized hotel and telephone service that accompanies a gentle men with a lady, for a short while."

"Oh yeah," Plum said as he came over to the desk Miss Scarlet sat on, "What's the number?"

Miss Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Mr. Green said, "then how did you know Cornial Mustard? Is he one of your clients?"

(Ok, wait a second. I forgot to tell you, during dinner Miss Scarlet said she'd seen Cornial Mustard, even though he's not seen him. Ok, she's seen him; he's not seen her. Got it? Good.)

"Certainly not," Cornial said as he got up. He walked over to Miss Scarlet and sat his drink down next to her. "Tell him it's not true."

"It's not true," Scarlet said.

"Did you mean that," Plum asked.

"No."

"Ha-ha," Green said," so it is true."

"This argument has turned into a double negative," Edward said.

"You mean you have photograph's," Cornial asked in a little rage and confusion.

"Oh yeah," Scarlet muttered and nodded with a smirk.

Edward walked over to Cornial. "That sounds like a confession to me," Edward said, "In fact the double negative has led to proof positive. I'm afraid you gave yourself away."

"Are you trying to make me look bad in front of the other guests?" Cornial asked.

"Don't need any help from me," Edward said.

"That's right!" Cornial said but then made a weird face cause he noticed he said something stupid.

"Seriously," Plum said as he sat down next to Scarlet. Then he sat his hand on her leg, "I don't see what's wrong about Cornial visiting a house of a little fame. Most soldiers do."

"Oh please," Scarlet said as she grabbed his hand off her leg.

"But," Edward said to Cornial, "you hold a sensitive security post in the pentagon. And, Cornial, you drive a pretty expensive car for someone who lives on a Cornials bay."

"I don't," Cornial said, "I came into money during the war when I lost my mommy and daddy."

Edward gets a weird face, cause he was wrong. Edward then turned around to face Mrs. White.

"Mrs. White," Edward said, "You've been paying our little friend the blackmailer for quite some time now. Ever since your husband died on a let's say 'mysterious' circumstance.

"Ha!" Scarlet laughed.

"How's that funny?" Mrs. White asked.

"No wonder you've got on that yellow and black. You must have been at his funeral this morning."

Mrs. White glared at Scarlet.

"Did you kill him," Mrs. Peacock asked. She had finally turned around from the table where Sarah set the drinks down.

"No! I certainly did no!"

"Then why are you paying the blackmailer," Cornial Mustard asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I don't want to have a scandal now, do I. We had had a humiliating relationship. He actually threatened to kill me in public."

"He threatened to kill you in public?" Scarlet asked.

"I think that she meant that he threatened, in public, to kill her," Edward said.

"Oh," Scarlet said, "was that his final word on the matter?"

"Death is pretty final, don't you say?" Mrs. White asked.

"But," Edward said, "If he's the one who died. Not you Mrs. White, NOT YOU."

"What did he do for a living," Miss Scarlet asked (she's very into this conversation, isn't she).

"He was a scientist. In nuclear physics."

"What was he like," Mr. Green asked.

"Well," Mrs. White began, "he was always stupidly optimistic man. I guess it was a great shock to him when he died. But he was found dead at home. His head had been cut off and his um, his (white points down a little big) well, his 'You Know'."

All the men nod and cross their legs (I wonder why).

"But," Mrs. White said, "I had been out all night with my friends at the movies."

"Do you miss him?" Miss Scarlet asked.

"Well," White began, "It's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life."

"But he was your second husband," Edward said, "your first one also disappeared."

"Well," Mrs. White said, "That was his job. He was an illusionist."

"But he never reappeared," Edward said tilting his head.

"Apparently, he wasn't a very good illusionist."

Mr. Green then coughed twice and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"I have something to say," Mr. Green said, " I'm not going to wait for Edward here to unmask me. I work for the state department, and I'm a homosexual. I feel no shame or guilt about this, but I must keep this a secret or I will loose my job on security ground…thank you." Then he sat back down.

"Well," Plum said after a moment of silence, "that just leaves Mr. Body."

"Yeah," Miss Scarlet said, "what's your little secret?"

"Oh," Edward said, "Haven't you guessed? He's the one whose been blackmailing you."

Ok, send reviews! This is the last chapter that will be exact. I just don't know how anyone else could be blackmailed. Starting the next chapter everything will be completely different. Well, not completely, but pretty much the same. Send reviews! Gracious, dudes, Craton out!


	4. Weapons

Hey! It's me again! I bet your sooo happy! Ok, ok, I'll lay off the girly girl welcome. What's up? Ok, well, ya'll probably just want to get to the meat of the story, so, let's get to the story.

Ok, like I said earlier, I don't own Teen Titans, or Clue. Or would I say I don't Hasbro toys? I don't know, but whatever. I don't own them, so on with the story! But, like you know, if you reviewed, my reviews to your reviews are down there. So enjoy. Byes!

Wait, wait, wait a second! I just gotta tell you guys something about Beastboy. He is NOT gay! He said he was gay to have a COVER UP! He's not gay, he's not gay, he's not freakin' gay! Remember in Chapter 2 Beastboy thought Raven (or Miss Scarlet) was hot? Ok, if you don't believe me go check it out for yourself. So Harrumph! So, send no reviews saying how your mad how he's gay. He's not! That's final! Ok, now the reviews.

Darkest Midnight: Ok, now if you read the beginning of this chapter, you would now know he is not gay. And yes, I love the movie Clue too. Enjoy, cause here's the update.

Porymon: Yeah, I know, I made BB say he was gay, but he's not, if you read the beginning of this chappie. And I'm glad you would risk your dryness (new word I just made up. OH YEAH!) to go get a movie. You rock!

Tsukiryoushi: Thanks, no offense to anyone else, but you gave my favorite review. You must feel so proud (oh yeah). And of course I'll put in the part with the butler running around, it's my favorite part (lol) and I'm gonna make up my own ending (but I still might use the fruit thing, good idea).

Leogirl45: I hurried up, Kels.

I now present Chapter 4 of Teen Titans, enjoy.

"You've been blackmailing us?" Mustard said angrily as he got up.

"Yeah," Mr. Body mumbled. Mustard then put up his hands ready to fight. Everyone was then screaming and yelling, except for Miss Scarlet who, cigarette still in hand, rolled her eyes (but she was standing up).

Then Cornial Mustard put his hands up ready to fight. Then Mr. Body got up and stepped on Cornial's foot. Then, Mr. Body got his fingers in the shape of a sissors and got Cornial in the eyes. Mr. Body then got Cornial and started punching him.

Professor Plum and the Butler went over and pulled Mr. Body off of Cornial Mustard. Mrs. Peacock then neatly got off her seat and walked over to Mr. Body who Plum and Edward were still holding back. She then did a smile and grabbed Mr. Body by the shoulders, still smiling, then she kneed him in his…well, his um, well, his 'you know' (in the words of Mrs. White).

"Owwww," Mr. Body said wide eyed in pain. Mrs. White, with a smile was like, "oh yeah. Girl power!"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Edward said, interrupting all the arguing. "The police are coming!"

"What," the guests, not including Mr. Body yelled.

"The police can't come," Mr. Green yelled.

"Well," Edward said," You've all admitted how Mr. Body could all blackmail you, all you have to do is admit it to the police and Mr. Body will be behind bars."

"It's not so easy," Mr. Body said getting up. He had fallen down in the pain from Mrs. Peacock's kick. He then got up and left the study.

"Where are you going." Edward yelled from the door.

"Just getting my bag from the hallway," Mr. Body calmly replied. He then entered soon with a leather suitcase.

"What's in there," Mrs. White asked.

"The evidence against us, no doubt," Miss Scarlet said. Then Mr. Body opened the suitcase. It was full of presents. Navy boxes with light blue ribbons.

"Huh?" Miss Scarlet said noticing the box of presents, "we didn't know we were meeting you, did you know you were meeting us?"

"Yep," Mr. Body said and handed her a present.

"Why not," Scarlet said again as she went and sat down on the desk. "I enjoy getting presents from strange men."

Mr. Body then passed out presents to everyone else.

"Open them," Mr. Body then said closing the case.

Miss Scarlet pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. The gift dropped into her lap. She picked it up. "A pipe?" she asked, "what's this for."

Mrs. White, noticing how Miss Scarlet got a weird gift opened her gift, it was a candlestick. Mr. Green then opened his and had a wrench, Cornial, sitting next to him, had the dagger. Mrs. Peacock, the last person to open a present, had a gun. Miss Scarlet dropped her box.

"In your hands," Mr. Body said, "you each have a lethal weapon. If you turn me into the police, you will also be exposed."

Everyone looked around at everyone else. "But," Mr. Body began again, "if one of you kill Edward now, we can leave. He's got the key to the front door, which he will probably not give us over his dead body." Edward then got a weird face.

"The only thing you can do," Mr. Body said as he walked over to the light switch, "is to kill Edward," then he turned the light off, "now."

I love cliffies! Send reviews! I love them!


	5. Is He Dead?

Sorry I haven't updated soon. I guess I just haven't felt like writing. OH no! I MUST be sick! Lol! Well, ANY-hoo, thanks for reading. Please read and review, oh and enjoy! Please, no flames please. Oh, plus I don't own teen titans or clue.

Tsukiryoushi: Be proud you gave me my favorite review; it's an honor (I think). I love the fruit joke two, plus I'm glad you don't want me to end my story soon.

Porymon: Well, at least your dry now. I didn't need to know that you almost wet your pants laughing, but ok. Either way, thank you for the complement and I will keep up that 'thing' you say that I keep up.

Oatiepal: Yeah, I like cliffies too. No offense to Sarah and Mr. Body, but I like it when they die. I think it's funny. I have an evil mind. MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Sleeping Bag: I thought Terra fit Mrs. White perfectly. You know, two murderous girls. And Jinx IS going to be the singing telegram girl. I don't know if I told you, I probably did, but she's going to.

The Matter Horn: Well, I didn't know you had the idea and I'm sorry I took it, but either way, thank you for not writing it so I could write it.

Darkest Midnight: This time, you gave me my favorite review. But what did it mean when you asked "what's bb's secret then." What did that mean? OH well, thank you. I thought I worked up a good thing for BB making him say he's gay when he's not. I'm a genius! OH yeah! Jk.

Well, thank you for reviewing all the people who reviewed. Well, here's the story!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Their was a moment of silence. Them a thump, a small moan of pain and then a gun shot.

Mrs. White then screamed. Miss Scarlet stumbled up from her seat and turned on the light. She looked on the floor eyes wide. She dropped the glass of brandy in her hand.

"Oh my ga!" She yelled. Everyone then looked at where scarlet was looking. Their lay Mr. Body on the floor…. dead!

Peacock fainted. Prof. Plum and Mustard put Peacock on the sofa. As the others soon examined the body Mrs. Peacock awoke. Mrs. White then noticed how there was no bullet hole. She screamed.

"Agh!" White yelled.

Prof. Plum led her over to a couch. White still screaming and Prof. Trying to calm her.

"Please calm-" Prof. kept trying to say. White kept screaming. Finally he pulled back and slapped her. Everyone started in amazement, as he turned around.

"Well," Plum said, "I had to stop her from screaming."

Scarlet nodded and but the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Well," Mustard said, "considering the fact that there's no bullet hole," he said while standing back up from looking at the body, "he can't be dead."

"But why is he?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Mustard said.

"Look," Scarlet said pointing to the mantel. "The bullet is on the wall. It just broke a vase."

Everyone then went over to look at it.

"Oh," Peacock said freaking out. "This makes no sense! I need a drink." She then picked up the drink Mr. Body had drunk.

"Unless he was poisoned," Plum said pointing at Peacock while she was gulping. She then screamed and dropped the glass. She then went over and sat on the couch.

Everyone then, except Peacock and Plum who stood in front of Peacock, went over to the glass. Cornial picked it up the glass and handed it to Scarlet. She turned it upside down. Not a drop left.

"Well," Scarlet said, "looks like we'll never know."

"Only," Plum paused, "If she dies too." He pointed at Peacock.

Everyone went over next to her head. Then there was a scream.

Everyone ran out of study out to the hall. Mrs. White noticed it was coming from the billiard room.

"There must be a victim in there," Edward said.

"I don't kno-," Mrs. White said, "Wait! Oh my Gosh! Sarah! Sarah's in there!"

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Haha! I left you at another cliffie. Send reviews.

peace out!

Dumbdude.


	6. Billard Room

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated, for like, a month, or maybe more, but I've updated now! Yea!

OK, now to reply reviews to the reviewers.

Gothic kid 13: I know I didn't get the names right, because I didn't know them. But, I bet you, there are thousands, maybe more, people who DON'T know that either. Thanks for telling me, but I think it's too late for that. But, uh, thanks anyway! smile

Darkest Midnight: It was that he worked for some police thingy mabober, and he was saying that for some strange, weird reason. Confusion! MUA-HA-HA! And, well, I'm sorry I haven't updated, in like, a year or whatever, but I have now. I promise I will update more soon.

Scathac's warrior: Sara's the maid. But, I hope you reading this again isn't bad. I thought this was a good story! Waaaah! sarcastically sobs

Beastfire: is your fanfic name a mix of Beastboy and Starfire. That's creative! Way cool! Well, I'm sorry you have allergies to cliffies, well, if you are, your going to get the flu if you keep reading this. Go out now and buy some medicine!

LeoGirl45: Um, thanks?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"How are we gonna get inside!" Miss Scarlet complained as she tried twisting the doorknob, which was apparently locked. Mr. Green banged on the door with his wrench. Suddenly, the door flew open, and everyone fell inside. Then everybody picked themselves up.

"Where's the killer?" Professor Plum asked.

"Your alive!" Edward then said interrupting.

"No thanks to you," Sara said in her French or English or whatever accent.

"What do you mean," Miss Scarlet asked.

"You locked me up with murder, you idiot," she said pointing to Edward.

"So the murder is in this room," Mrs. White asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes." Sara said.

"But where?" Cornial Mustard asked.

"Where?" Sara said sarcastically, "Here. We are all looking at him, or her. It's like I muttered to myself, one of you is the killer. It has to be. There is no one else in the house."

"But," Mrs. White asked, "Why were you screaming in here all by yourself?"

"Because I am frighten, too. I also drink La Coniac (a/n: very strong drink) Bon Jour." She began to do a mini sob. "I can't stay in here by myself."

Miss Scarlet and Professor Plum walked over to Sara.

"Don't worry," Professor Plum said.

"Come back to the study with us." Miss Scarlet said.

"With the murder?" Sara said still sobbing.

"Don't worry, my dear," Mr. Green said from behind Plum and Scarlet, "There's safety in numbers he said," patting his wrench on his hand. Then noticing how it startled Sara, he stopped and just started rubbing it.

Then, everyone piled out of the room. Edward stayed behind to get the record of everything. Edward had put a device so that he could record everything said in the living room place. He pulled of the circular recorders and brought them back to the room, with all the guests…and the murder.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Please send reviews, I love reviews. Also, tell OTHER teen titans fans about my story. My goal is to get over a hundred reviews. And, if that comes true, I'll write fic's so good you won't help but review for them too. Thanks, luv ya!

peace out

dumbdude


	7. Oppertunity and Motive

Sup homies! How has everybody been? Good? Good. Now, I know I said I'd update sooner, so I am. Good for me and you! OH yeah! Also, I've been bored lately, so I may update sooner then soon (considering the fact that the chapters are WAY short. But, let me tell you, now is the time that the story is about to change a little from the original. Now, let me reply to the reviews.

Scathac's warrior: Sorry. I thought it was a flame. Well, too bad. I used it to make smores. (ba dum kush.) Sorry, bad joke. And, I'm glad your amused!

Tsukiryoushi: Hey! I'm not sure I spelled your name right, sorries. Anyway, your right. The time in between is too long and the chapters are too short. So, I lengthened this chapter in your honor! Yippee for you! You better be happy or I could take this honor away from youz (yes that is MY word and none of you can take it. Thank you very much)!

Leo Girl45: Dude, I know you're my bff, but theirs something you need to do in your all of the stories you right. This isn't a flame, it's just, what would make it better. DO NOT USE SMALLER WORDS. Like if you want Robin to say "whatever", don't use w/e. DON'T! Also, try to make the people in your story, sound like how they actually are. It's confusing if they don't. See, in your last chapter, Slade was acting like Cyborg. Not amusing. But, also make sure your title fits. You know, out of all your stories, the only one with a well-thought-of title was 'Starfire's Past and Future'. And also, please put periods and commas where they are needed. That's my little pet peeve. Writer's who don't put periods of commas or put them in the wrong spot. I'm sorry Kels, I just want more people to wanna read your stories. Please don't get mad at me. You my bff. I'm sorry if you do get mad, but I only want to help you get more people to read your stories. Sorry.

Darkest Midnight: Well, I know it was a good filler, if you get filled up with a slice of cheese! So, also for you, I made this chappie longer. But, only if you promise to recommend my stories to your reviewers. I mean, I only got four reviews for this chapter. And, I'm trying to get a hundred reviews for this story. Please help!

Well, that was the replies, and, now, I introduce, THE CHAPTER! Wow, it was updated quickly, wasn't it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Well," Mr. Green said as everyone entered the study, Mrs. Peacock was the first one to enter, she went down and sat on the sofa. Mr. Green looked down at Mr. Body; "there's no indication on how he died."

"No." Professor Plum said.

"This is terrible," Edward said. "This is absolutely terrible. This is not what I intentended."

"Not what YOU intended?" Mrs. White asked standing next to Mr. Green, Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet, Sara and Cornial Mustard behind them.

"So your NOT the butler?" Miss Scarlet asked crossing her arms.

Edward bit his lip. "Well," he said finally, "I'm not THE butler, but I'm A butler. In fact, I was his butler."

"So if he told you to invite us all to his house, why did he arrive late?" Mrs. White asked.

"I invited you," Edward said, "In fact, I wrote the letters. It was all my idea."

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Peacock said standing up," I-I-I-I-I- don't understand." She then walked over to Edward. "Why did you invite us here to meet your late employer? Were you esisting him to help blackmail us?"

"Certainly not," Edward said as he momentarily stood up.

"I think you had better explain." Cornial Mustard said.

"Ok," Edward said. "Please sit down, everyone."

Cornial Mustard sat down on a sofa next to Mr. Green. Mrs. Peacock went over to the sofa next to it and sat down, Miss Scarlet sat next to her. Then, Mrs. White sat at the chair near the back, Sara sat at the seat next to Mrs. Peacock and Miss Scarlet's sofa. Professor Plum looked around and saw no seat. He then went over and sat on the table in the right corner where the drinks were positioned.

"Now,'' Edward said, "When I said I was Mr. Body's butler, this was both true and misleading. I was once his butler, but it wasn't for his untimely death this evening that brought my employment with him to an end."

"When did it come to an end?" Cornial Mustard asked.

"When my wife decided to…end her life. She to was being blackmailed by this vile man, that now lays dead before us. He hated my wife for the same reasons he hated you. He believed that you were all truly un-American."

Suddenly, their was a _crash_. Everyone turned around to see Professor Plum on the floor, the table behind him had crashed down, breaking the glass and pouring out the drink. He stood up. "Sorry," he said.

"Well," Edward said, "For some reason, Mr. Body thought it was inappropriate for a senator to have a corrupt wife. For a doctor to take advantage of his patients. For a wife to, bring a husband to the end of his rope, and, so fourth."

"This is ridiculous," Mr. Green said. "If he was such a patriotic American, how come he didn't turn us into the police?"

"Well," Edward said, "He decided to put his information to good use, and make a little money out of it. What's more American that that."

Miss Scarlet did a grim smile and nodded.

"And what role did you play in all of this?" Professor Plum asked.

"I was a victim too," he said. "At least, my wife was. She had friends who were…socialists." He started to tear up. As tears rode down his face. (a/n: hahaha!)

Mrs. Peacock gasped. Miss Scarlet looked at Peacock and raised her eye brow and gave her the look that was like 'you idiot'.

"Well," Edward said, "We all make mistakes." Then, Mrs. White stood up and pulled a tissue out of her shirt (I'd like to know WHY IT WAS THERE! BUSTED TERRA…I mean, Mrs. White), walked over, and handed it to him.

"But," Edward said, wiping his eyes, "Mr. Body threatened to give her name to the House Un-American Activities Committee unless she named them. She refused, then he blackmailed us. We had no money! And, the price of his silence was for us to work for him for nothing, we were slaves! Well, to make a long story short."

"Too late," Cornial Mustard interrupted.

"The suicide of my wife prayed on my mind, and created a sense of injustice in me. The result, for me to get Mr. Body behind bars. AND, the best way to do it, and to save you from the same burden as well, was to get everyone face-to-face, tell Mr. Body of his crimes, then…..turn him over to the police."

"Well," Professor Plum said, "Everything's explained."

"Nothing's explained," Miss Scarlet said, "We still don't know who killed him." She puffed a bit of smoke out of her, from her cigarette (a/n: No, she didn't fart (that would be funny though) she blew it out of her mouth).

"And," Edward said, "the point is, we need to find out in the next 39 minutes before the police arrive."

"My gosh, we can't have them come," Mrs. Peacock yelled as she stood up.

"But," Mr. Green said, "how are we supposed to find out which one of you did it?"

"What do you mean," Professor Plum said walking over to Mr. Green, "Which one of you did it?"

"Well I didn't do it!" Mr. Green said walking to Edward.

"Well," Edward said, "Any of us could have. We ALL had a motive, and we all had an opportunity."

"Great," Miss Scarlet said, standing up, "We'll ALL go to the big chair."

"Maybe it wasn't one of us," Professor Plum said.

"Whose the other person left in this house?" Cornial Mustard asked as HE stood up. The guests all looked at each other for about three seconds.

"Only the cook." Edward said. He looked at Sara. Everyone looked at each other and stood up.

"The COOK!" They all yelled.

Ok, ok, I hope THAT was filling. And, I'll update as soon as I can, which WILL be soon.


	8. Kitchen Murder

OMG! I haven't updated in forever! I hope you people haven't forgotten about this story, because I would hate you if you have! Only kidding. I promise to be updating more soon, but I was kinda bored so I took a break….a LONG break…anyway, here are my review replies and then the story. W00T!

Darkest Midnight: Hello my biggest fan (LOL)! I love the cook, she fat and she got killed first! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I like pound cakes, so I recommend you go get one! LOL!

Scathac's warrior: Um…sorry…I didn't know that…how am I hard to follow? Anyway, read it over, then you might understand (I didn't understand the movie the first time I saw it) then you might get it!

Tsukiroushi: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated….I don't remember your last review to be harsh. I'll have to go see. Now, you have to update on the Teen Titans musical. You hear me? LOL.

LeoGirl45: See, no offense, but look at your review. This is how you practice. Write reviews in complete sentences so you're story will be understood A LOT more. You gotta update too girl! Just cause we in the seventh grade doesn't mean we don't have to stop writing!

Hannah: um…you only stopped on, like, chapter three…. anyway, I'm not finished yet! I miss you mucho! How be armuchee?

OK, that's the reviews….only five? Darn it. I want more for this chappie!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Everybody ran and filed into the kitchen. It was white, shiny, pearly, a regular 1980's kitchen. Except the cook was missing. Mr. Green walked down the steps to the kitchen and looked around. **imagine corny scary music being played now**.

"Well, nobody's here," Green stated. Suddenly, the freezing locker opened as Mrs. Hoo appeared. Her eyes looking up, dead as you could see. Mrs. Scarlet screamed.

"AGHHH!" (that was her scream…LOL)

Suddenly, the fat cook fell into Mr. Green's arms. His voice was hard, he couldn't hold her! "I DIDN"T DO IT!" he yelled. UGH!" he coughed, "somebody help me. Somebody help me please," he stated as he almost fell over. Colonial Mustard, Mrs. White and Mrs. Scarlet went over to help. Green suddenly fell and Mrs. Hoo fell next to him. Colonial, White, Scarlet and Green made sure she layed on her stomach. Mrs. Peacock and Edward watched, but Sara was still checking around for clues.

Mrs. White reached for the dagger/knife that was dashed inside of Mrs. Hoo's back. "Don't touch it!" Mustard yelled. She drew her hand back.

"We can't take fingerprints!" Mrs. White replied, "We have to find out who did this!"

Colonial then stood up and walked over to Edward on the banister. "I think you'd better explain yourself, Edward."

"Me, why me?" He asked back.

"Who would wanna kill the cook," Mr. Green said while crouched down over Mrs. Hoo (as was Scarlet and White).

"Dinner wasn't that bad," Miss Scarlet joked.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Colonial asked towering Scarlet.

"It's my defense mechanism," she replied standing up.

"Well," Colonial said matter-of-factly, "If I was the killer I'd kill you next. Scarlet folded her arms and tilted her head while Mrs. White and Mr. Green stood up at the same time to face him.

"IF," Colonial said loosening his tie, "I said If."

Miss Scarlet still looked at him in a vacuous (holy crap, I used one of my Vocab words! I think I'm sick!) look.

"Hey!" Colonial said adverting his gaze from Scarlet to White and Green, "There is only ONE real killer in here and it's certainly not me, it's her!" he said pointing to White.

"Me?" White said stepping back, "Why me? I've admitted nothing."

"Well, you've paid the blackmail-how many husbands have you had?"

"Mine or other women," she asked quickly.

"Yours."

"Five," she stated.

"Five," Mustard repeated.

"Husbands should be like Kleenex; soft, strong AND disposable."

"You lure men to their death like spiders with flies."

Mrs. Peacock and Edward were still watching the show. Sara was still searching around the room, not paying attention. _Their must be a clue somewhere, _she thought.

"Flies are women cause their most venerable," Mrs. White said. Colonial took a second and stopped…thinking…._what the crap did she just say…and mean_…he thought.

"Right," he said. _Wait! Did I just say that?_ He thought. _I gotta learn to think before I speak! _He then closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Well, if it wasn't you the who was it?…Who had the dagger anyway…IT WAS YOU MRS. PEACOCK!" he stated pointing a finger at the timid girl.

Edward turned to his left to look at her (she was standing next to him).

"Yes, but I put it down."

"Where," Sara asked.

"In the study." She said her voice getting squeaky.

"Where," Sara asked again.

"I don't know. Before I fainted after I fainted- I don't know!" Mrs. Peacock said quickly. "But any of you could have picked it up." Edward turned to face the front. Then went down the stairs.

"Look," Edward said, "I suggest we take the body, and put it in the study with Mr. Body."

"Why?" Colonial asked going over to him.

"I like to keep the kitchen tidy."

Ok, ok. It's over already! Yes, but I'll learn to update sooner…..then seven months. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. And if not, check out my other story. It's new, but I like this story, so I'll try to update more. PEACE!

-Calley, a really dumb dude


End file.
